


The World Is Ugly

by humblepirate



Series: Umbrella Academy/Reader Fics [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, Self Confidence Issues, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humblepirate/pseuds/humblepirate
Summary: ...but you're beautiful to me.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/Reader, Klaus Hargreeves/You
Series: Umbrella Academy/Reader Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937500
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	The World Is Ugly

You could stare at Klaus’s body forever. He’s lean and wiry, lanky but muscular in a way that doesn’t show itself until he’s got his clothes off and trembling beneath you. You would be content with just watching him, lithe and hard and  _ beautiful _ , for the rest of eternity.

Of course, you aren’t complaining when he’s climbing into your lap and kissing you breathless, already half-hard before you’ve even touched him.

You really should finish your work, but it’s impossible to deter Klaus from a goal. He’s bored, and needy, and when he struts into your office in a sheer mesh top and leather pants that do nothing to disguise his arousal, the protests die on your tongue before he even reaches you.

“I miss you,” he mumbles into your neck. He dots heavy, wet kisses across the jut of your collarbone before sinking his teeth in hard enough to make you shriek. Your hands jump to cup his ass cheeks and grip him close.

“I’m right here, baby,” you groan.

He huffs indignantly and leans back so that you can see the earnest hope in his eyes. This close, with his breath puffing over your lips and a few flyaway curls tickling your face, the emotion widening his pupils hits you like a sucker punch.

“No you’re not,” he whispers. His eyes slide closed and he presses his forehead to yours. He rolls his hips against you and lets out a shaky breath. “You’re somewhere else,” he mumbles, hands coming up to cup your face. He opens his eyes again and tilts his head. “Where’d you go, baby?”

You let him guide you into a kiss, soft and sweet and just a little dirty as you grind up against him. He’s right, you know this. You’ve been withdrawn lately, more distant than usual, and much as you’ve tried to keep it from him, you should have known he would see right through you.

He groans at the sensation of your thigh pressing up against his cock and your fingers digging their possessive grip into his ass. His thumbs stroke over your cheeks and he holds you to him, letting the kiss linger, waiting until both your limbs are weak from oxygen deprivation before he draws back. Immediately he sucks in a breath and then dives back in, tongue sliding teasingly over your lower lip, but when you tilt your head to strengthen the kiss he sits up again.

“Come to bed with me,” he whispers. He grinds down and gasps into your mouth. 

You pinch his lip between your front teeth and tug, violent and affirmative.

He whines and surges forward for another kiss. You don’t part even as you’re guiding him off your lap and backing him out into the hall. In between stumbling kisses, you manage to shove the top up over his head and undo his belt buckle. By the time you reach the bedroom, you have a hand shoved into the front of Klaus’s open pants and he’s clutching your arms like you’re the only thing keeping him upright.

Somehow you manage to turn on the light and tug him toward the bed. He’s anchored to you by your teeth in his neck and your hand on his cock, and when you fall back onto the bed he follows you eagerly.

“Fuck. Let me get these off,” he groans. He reluctantly extracts himself from your touch and rolls onto his back beside you. 

You admire the shiny pink hickies coating the side of his neck as he struggles to free himself from his pants. The leather clings to his skin and shows off his immaculate legs so nicely, you really feel like you could just watch him like this forever. Then he shoves them over his thighs and his cock springs free of its leather prison, and your mouth is watering with how hard you need to touch him.

His pants are still around his knees when you shove him back flat on the bed and straddle him. Your lips jump to his throat to nibble and suck on his skin. He assents with a groan, resting his arms instinctively over his head and arching his back to give you full access to his body. He’s so thin, ribs sticking out starkly beneath your fingers, and when you slide a hand under his back to pull him to you you know it is only because he lets you. It would be so easy for him to overpower you, but the fact that he doesn’t- that he, in fact,  _ begs _ you to take away his control, hold him down and make him a servant to your touch- is hotter than you can even begin to describe.

At the same time, there’s a pang of… something. Not quite envy, but it’s unpleasantly familiar and lingers in your mind whenever you get your hands on him. The feeling will overwhelm you if you let it, but this isn’t about you. This is about Klaus, hurting him, making him feel  _ good _ , so you shove the unease to the back of your brain and wrap a hand around Klaus’s cock.

“Someone’s eager tonight,” he gasps. He rolls his hips up into your touch and you let him, working him over with steady, determined strokes. 

Your teeth clack as you press forward for another kiss, messy and hot, drinking in his desperate moans and the fragments of dirty pleas that tumble over his lips. You pull away just to spit into your hand, and Klaus whines.

“Fuck,” he wheezes. He rolls his hips up into your hand, pupils blown wide, and licks his lips. “Christ, baby. I need you to fuck me, like, yesterday.”

There is absolutely no request you would not grant coming from his kiss-bitten lips. You surge toward him and latch your teeth in the flesh of his shoulder. You bite down without caring how much it hurts him, tasting his sweat and skin and the distant fragrance of his coconut shampoo. While you busy yourself with devouring him, he fumbles at your pants zipper with shaking hands.

“I’d appreciate a lit-little help,” he gasps through his arousal.

You shove his hand away and push your pants down just enough to reach your underwear. Klaus whines when he sees you, all practicality flying out the window in his eagerness to touch you. He wraps his arms around your lower back and pulls you to him, meeting you in a violent kiss. You shudder at the sensation of his hard cock grinding into your thigh.

You pull back so you can look at him properly. His hair is splayed out around his head like a crown.

“I thought you wanted me to fuck you,” you giggle breathlessly.

He goes still at that, though you can feel him trembling like a bowstring beneath you. He lifts a hand to your face and strokes your cheek so tenderly, eyes filled with such naked emotion that you almost look away.

“I want to see you,” he whispers.

The discomfort intensifies, curdling unpleasantly in your stomach. “You’re looking at me right now.”

He gently guides your face to his until your noses bump together, and you feel like you’re staring right into the sun.

“I want to see  _ all _ of you.”

Then his eyes slip closed and the press of his lips against yours is so gentle you could cry. His muscles are taut, trembling with careful restraint. His other hand traces down your side, lingers over your hip before grabbing the hem of your shirt and tugging.

Instantly your body goes cold as shame sweeps over you. You grab the hand on your shirt and interlock your fingers with his, pressing them into the bed.

He makes an indignant sound and pulls away from the kiss. “Baby, c’mon, don’t make me beg,” he whispers. “I wanna see you.”

“You’ve seen me shirtless before,” you reply. You’re careful to keep your eyes on his chin, his chest, anywhere but his face.

“Not  _ really _ , though. I mean, usually most of the lights are off.” He drags a teasing finger over your jaw and grins. “Or else my eyes are… otherwise occupied.”

You laugh, but it’s hollow, distant. You don’t want to be having this conversation. You lean up to kiss him, but he stops you with a hand on your chest. 

Without thinking, you glance up at his face and- shit. Big mistake. His eyes are intense, focused, and you realize with a gut-sinking sensation that he’s not going to let you out of this one so easily.

“Darling,” he says, and it’s so soft it breaks your heart. “What’s really going on? How can I help?”

With a groan of reluctance, you climb off of him and roll over onto your stomach. You contemplate saying nothing- maybe if you lie here and stay very still, he’ll eventually leave. Or you’ll sink into the floor and never have to worry about having this discussion.

After a minute, you open one eye and see Klaus lying on his side with a patient frown. You accept your fate with a resigned huff.

“It’s stupid,” you mumble into the mattress.

“I can’t hear you. Sit up.” He nudges you with his foot and you roll onto your back, eyes trained on the ceiling and most definitely not on him.

“It’s really stupid. But…” You swallow against the discomfort and force the words through your lips like mud through a clogged sieve. “It’s just. I really like you. I mean, I’m very attracted to you.” Heat rushes to your face. “You know, your body. It’s really… nice.”

He whistles. “Wow, you sure know how to make a boy feel special.”

“That’s not what I mean!” You clap your hands over your face and pray for an earthquake to drag you down to hell. “I think you’re really hot. And you’re very slender, but also super strong, and talented…”

“Aw, shucks.” He scooches closer to you and pokes your cheek. “But you still haven’t told me what the issue is.”

You take a slow breath. Just get it over with, and then you can move on.

“I’m kind of- you know, a little… jealous.”

You’re afraid of what he’ll say, but you’re also very curious, so you turn your head just a bit to peek at him. He’s oddly still, his expression serious and inscrutable. He tilts his head and knits his eyebrows together.

“That’s it? You’re jealous of… my body?” he says.

You instinctively shrink into yourself. “I mean, it’s more complicated than that. I’ve always been self-conscious of my size and I’m used to not being seen as desirable,” you mumble. “I just wonder how someone like you could be attracted to me, why you’re wasting your time with me when there are so many hotter, skinnier people you could be with.” You take a shaky breath. “I know it’s stupid, I just-”

He stops you with a gentle hand on your shoulder. You don’t want to look at him, but you can feel how his eyes are burning into you, and you force yourself to meet his gaze. His expression is so intense it hurts, like staring directly into the sun, and you flinch but don’t look away.

“Never,  _ ever _ say that about yourself,” he whispers hoarsely. He cups your cheek in one hand, and his skin is so warm. “I’m with you because you’re brilliant, and funny, and passionate. You have a kind heart, and a booty that just won’t quit.” He waggles his eyebrows and you feel a bit of your discomfort wane.

He rolls over and hooks his leg over yours, holding himself just a few inches above your body. “And in case you hadn’t noticed,” he murmurs, “I also find the rest of you incredibly, unquestionably attractive.”

He leans down for a kiss that makes your heart ache. “You are so much more than just a body,” he whispers against your lips. “And if you ever need a reminder…”

He hooks a hand under your thigh and hitches your leg up so he can grind against you. His body is fitted so closely to yours that you can feel his thick swallow against your clavicle.

An unfamiliar warmth blossoms in your chest. The unpleasant feeling isn’t really  _ gone _ , but for now it’s… taken a back seat. For all his faults, you trust Klaus, even if it’s difficult to believe him about this point. You want to believe him, though. At least try to.

He can overpower you in most situations, but with most of his focus elsewhere, it’s easy to roll him off of you and onto his back. You follow, straddling him, grinding against his erection and making him moan out his desperation.

You sit up, holding your weight off of him, and reach for the hem of your shirt. A quiet voice in your head tells you it’s a bad idea, but like ripping off a bandage, you tug the garment over your head and the expression on Klaus’s face drowns out any lingering doubts.

He rakes his eyes over your torso with blazing desire. He caresses your hips, leans up on one elbow so he can press fluttering kisses over your stomach and chest. His moans are muffled against your skin as he rolls his hips toward you. His fingers dig into your hip and he starts to shuffle down, lips headed toward the waistband of your pants. 

You thread your fingers through the curls you love more than you want to admit and tug him back. He goes reluctantly, fixing you with his best set of puppy dog eyes.

“I just wanna make you feel good,” he pouts. 

You press him back onto the bed and lean down to pepper his jaw with stinging kisses. “I can’t wait that long,” you reply. You grind down and his breath escapes in a tight wheeze. “I want to make you come,  _ now. _ ”

“Jeesh, alright. Bossy,” he teases.

You grab his hands, still lingering over your hips, and yank them up over his head, pressing them into the mattress. He gasps and lets you manhandle him into place.

You find a home below his jaw and start to suckle a brilliant hickey into the side of his neck. One hand returns to his weeping cock, now so slick with precome that it makes for an easy slide. Klaus whimpers and bucks into your hand, but you pull back to nip his jaw as a reminder to behave.

“ _ Fuck _ , yes,” he gasps. “I’m so close, baby, please.”

You want to tease him, but your brain is too preoccupied with the thought of Klaus coming all over your hand. You roll his skin between your teeth and drink in the desperate, pleading sounds that pour out of his lips. He’s panting hard, caught between the twin pleasures of your mouth and your hand, and every stroke is winding his body tighter and tighter.

“I’m almost there, darling, please don’t stop-”

You pull away for only the briefest moment to spit on his dick, smoothing the slide of your hand over his skin. He wheezes at the sight, cock twitching, a pearl of precum beading at the tip. 

You tighten your grip and twist on the upstroke in a way that makes his whole body writhe. He can’t keep still anymore, he tangles his hands in his hair and his chest heaves with great gasping breaths. Your wrist aches from the effort but the heaven on Klaus’s face spurs your forward.

“Almost- almost-  _ fuck _ ,” he groans. “I’m so fucking close, Jesus fucking Christ-”

“What would make it better, Klaus? You want me to fuck you?” you murmur. “Can’t wait until the next time I can get inside you. Gonna make you  _ scream _ , baby. You want that?”

“Yes,  _ yes _ \- oh fuck-”

His back bows and a deep tremor thrums through his entire body as hot come spurts over your hand. He whimpers through it, lips trembling, eyes squeezed shut tight, and when it’s finished his entire body collapses.

You hurry to the bathroom to clean your hand and get a washcloth for Klaus. When you return, he sits up and gives you a dreamy smile.

“What did I do to deserve you?” he murmurs as you wipe off the stray droplets of come.

You smirk and press a quick kiss to his nose. “Just lucky, I guess.”

He cups your chin and drags you back for a deeper kiss, a lazy slide of tongue and desire. When he draws back, his eyes are sparkling with emotion.

“I meant what I said,” he whispers. “You’re beautiful, in  _ all _ ways, and I thank whatever omniscient being stuck me on this planet that I get to inhabit it with you.”

He kisses you again, and for a long, lingering moment, you feel like you might just be able to truly believe him.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me right as I was falling asleep last night and I needed to write it down. I've always been super self-conscious about my weight and as pathetic as it may be, sometimes it's nice to have a fictional character validate you, y'know? 
> 
> All constructive comments and advice are welcome!! If you enjoyed this story, you should check out my chaptered fic, Love Me Dead. I have also uploaded all the NSFW chapters as separate one-chapter fics. 
> 
> Title is from The World Is Ugly by My Chemical Romance.


End file.
